


Pregnant Rouge the Bat X Listener

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Other, Pregnancy, Randomness, Roleplay, This is inspired by art i found, fluff fic no smut cuz i've been writting too much smut, left off the listeners gender so everyone can enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Rouge the bat is all alone and heavily pregnant and a little moody not wanting to be alone but everyone is busy with their lives and can't come over but Rouge remembers someone left who might be able to come over.
Relationships: Rouge the Bat/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Pregnant Rouge the Bat X Listener

**Author's Note:**

> Wow i NEVER wrote a Sonic the Hedgehog fic before i love Sonic and most of the characters so this is inspired by a fanart of a Pregnant Rouge the bat i found while randomly looking at stuff cuz i have no life and well i have seen a lot of sonic pregnant art of most characters online many years ago but never was super into them but right now i wanted to write this to take a break of Smut so enjoy.

It was just another boring slow day you had a long shift at your job at the local Dominos Pizza just of taking phone calls, making pizza and stuffed bread, dealing with all the Karen's that come inside saying they got your order wrong or the pizza arrived cold cleaning the restrooms and getting all hot and sweaty when your right next to the ovens sorting the toppings. its always been just like this everyday you worked here for many years ever since you started working here what a dead end job huh, but the one only good thing about your job is the discounts and free pizza once a month you do love pizza more than life itself. 

But another thing that really made you feel so happy when you did start working here is that thanks to this lame old Pizza place, if you didn't get a job here you never would've met your new customers who all turned out to be your new friends. Sonic the Hedgehog and his gang of animal friends Tails the fox, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose. They were very nice people they never treated you like trash or yelled at you if you messed up there pizza they were more patient and understanding. Sonic always makes you smile with his heart of gold and positive attitude, Tails is so cute it melts your lonely thoughts away and Knuckles he was very chill always loved the stuffed breads you make and nice to you his trusting heart makes you wish their are more people like him in this dog eat dog world you call home. Amy rose however you do admit she did annoy you at first with her crazy love for Sonic but Amy was nice to you and gave you tips sometimes so Amy wasn't terrible or anything. 

Then several months later they have been arriving with more friends you then met Shadow the Hedgehog you thought he was so cool even if he's not all happy go lucky to you he has respect for you with the way you make his food he always preferred you to make them claiming that he once said to you is "The reason i want only you to make my order is because you're the only one who knows how i exactly like my pizza no one else can pull it off only you can" in fact he was a lot like you, he deeply respects you just doesn't really show it keeps it all in you do that too sometimes so Shadow became your best customer. Then one day on a Friday night Shadow always comes in Dominos on every Friday night for dinner after a mission to relax it was always him alone but this time he was with someone a Bat named Rouge. 

She seemed quite beautiful Shadow was having dinner with Rouge the bat after you meet her she didn't seem to mind you at all she was nice to you and did like how you made the food, you then got to know her more and you and Rouge connected pretty well you hang out with her on the weekends she was pretty fun to hang out with it made your weekends less boring. 

Then after being her friends for about a year something changed on a Wednesday afternoon it was mostly silent not a lot of orders to attend to this day, you were cleaning the pizza sauce off the counters when you hear the door open with the jingle of a bell, you look up to see who came in, it was Rouge but she didn't greet you like she always does she was looking down on the greasy ground she didn't look happy like whatever was going on in her head she was trying not to let of bother her. You knew something was up but you were really nervous to ask why you're a person who respects peoples privacy and don't make them talk about it if they really don't want to. 

So as Rouge took a seat you come up to her and greet her gently "Hi Rouge you'd like to order anything?" You say with a bit of sweat under your hat Rouge spoke quietly not like her at all "I'd just like a coke i'm not really hungry just a coke" Rouge says something was bothering her you don't say anything and just go to the back and get a coke you fill up the cup and come to her seat and give her it cuz the phone wasn't ringing you can't help but ask she's your friend she might tell you.

So you take a seat on the opposite side of the table trying to ignore the stickiness of the spot you took. 

"Look Rouge i'm sorry if i sound nosy but you seem really out of it today do you want to talk about it?" You ask as politely as you could Rouge didn't answer immediately she first took the coke and took a long sip on the straw. 

"*sigh* its really hard for me to say, but i appreciate your concern but" Rouge was struggling to continue her big ears droop a little her face frowning then her hand on the cup begins to shake a little you feel bad and take the hand to stop the shaking. Rouge looked at you for a moment when you saw her eyes they were a little glossy like tears are about o form. 

"Rouge, are you okay?" You ask beginning to feel really bad for her "I don't know if i can ever be okay" Rouge says her voice starting to shake she was trying not to cry you get off your seat to come sit next to her you place your hand on her shoulder she doesn't make you move away as you sit down she immediately clings on to your stomach letting out one sob. You pet her head and ler her lean on you. 

"I'm sorry Rouge i want to help you what it is, your my friend and i want to be there for you i won't tell the others if you don't want me too" You say to her after a few minutes Rouge calms down.

"The thing is...I'm pregnant" Rouge finally tells you, your eyes widen mouth drops open "Wait pregnant" You say back Rouge nods "But this is unplanned i don't know who the father is, and i don't know what to do now i'm lost" Rouge explains. All you did was hug her back she was really upset. 

"Oh Rouge i'm so sorry, this is really a big change well right now you can choose what you want for your kid either to keep it or give it up for adoption you can decide on those paths its up to you but i'll help you out, did you tell Shadow or anyone else." You ask

"No not yet i don't know if i should or not" Rouge says

"Well i think they have a right to know well maybe they can help you out but i think you should tell Shadow first he might help you out i can to i'll be there whenever you need me" You reassure her. Rouge smiles and hugs you. 

"Thank you, i'll take your word i needed to hear this" Rouge says happily.

\-------------------------------------

As the months go by it was a bit of bumpy road at first Rouge did tell Shadow next and he was a bit surprised but did offer help, she then tells Sonic and his friends all her baffled but did congraduate her and offered help once in a while, cuz Rouge was struggling with money Shadow offered Rouge to move in with him so she can have a place to stay for the time. You helped her too as well after months of thinking Rouge tells you that she decided to keep it. 

So you pitch in with going shopping with her for baby stuff and helping her get some maternity cloths when she started showing. As time went by Rouge was doing pretty good and everyone was nice enough to help her through this.

you felt so proud of her and at yourself for the help you gave her. Rouge was excited to be a mother and the day her child we'll be born. 

So one day after you head from home after work you go into your home and take off your uniform first heading in the shower to clean off the sweat and pizza sauce off yourself and then taking a seat on your couch and turn on the TV to watch stranger things. it was quiet like always then on your coffee table your phone goes off you hear the buzzing you got a text, you take your phone and check who it is you got a text message from Rouge.

it read : hi its Rouge i know its a little late but i'm home alone and i just would appreciate it if you come over: 

You quirk a brow it was 5 pm it wasn't super late so you text back 

:do you want more cheesy bread?: you send the text almost immediately Rouge replies 

:No i already ate all the food in the fridge again Shadow is out on a mission and i just want you to come over please:

You smile at the reply it was so cute seeing Rouge a little moody you text back

:okay i'll come over be there soon: 

:Oh thank you: Rouge replies You then get off the couch and put on some casual cloths and head off it would be nice to have sometime with Rouge you knew she can feel lonely easily and want some attention its too cute so you just got with it. 

After driving for about fifteen minutes you arrive at Shadow's and Rouge's home you get off your Hummer and walk to the door knocking not even a minute later Rouge opens the door very happy to see you arrived. She was wearing a pink tank top and black leggings she was very far along her belly was huge so were her boobs from making milk. 

Rouge greet you and lets you inside, the home was a nice and clean Rouge then closes the door. "So Shadow's missions usually take days, so well i think my shows are on tonight can you watch them with me?" Rouge asks.

"Sure i don't mind, its been a long day for both of us i heard you had an appointment earlier today so i've been meaning to ask how did it go?" 

"It went okay the kids doing well and so am i and well, you'd like to know the gender?" Rouge asks 

"ehh...yeah sure so boy or girl?" 

"Its a girl" rouge answers Which makes you smile proudly

"Aww a girl congrats Rouge" 

\--------------------------------------

After a couple hours watching TV Rouge has been dealing with a lot of back pain and was pretty restless while the shows rolled on Rouge was lying down on the couch with her feet on your lap she was silently asking for a foot rub you just obliged and rub her small feet. Then all of a sudden the baby got really active kicking a lot Rouge then scotches closer to sit on your lap she takes your hand and places it on her bump, you look down and see the ripples on the skin and you feel the small feet kicking your hand. 

You even liked how Rouge's skin felt smooth today and the thin layer of fur on her belly was nice as well Rouge was pretty clingy but you didn't mind you knew her hormones were a little off and Rouge was quote an attention seeker these days. After a few more hours it was around 10 pm Rouge wanted to go to bed early cuz well being 37 weeks pregnant she can go into labor pretty much any day at this point and Rouge wanted to get as much rest as possible so after the last show ended Rouge turns off the tv.

"I'd like to head off to bed but ugh i lost track of time i didn't know it was this late *sigh* i know this is a lot to ask but can you stay the night?" Rouge asks as rouge inspects your face she expected you to be rolling your eyes but no you were smiling.

"Eh its fine no need to feel bad i did expect you to ask that so under my cloths i'm wearing some pajamas just in case." You take off your shirt revealing a gray tank top you prepared for anything when Rouge wanted you to come over.

"Oh you did well aren't you smart, Shadow won't like it if someone else is on his precious bed but you mind helping me find some pajamas i want to take a shower first." Rouge says 

"Sure whatever you need your gonna pop soon need as much help as i can give you now i don't mind it" You says Rouge just smiles and nods her head You help Rouge upstairs and she goes into the bathroom to take a shower you then go in her room to find her some pajamas you go in to see the large bed she had with red pillows and blankets you find the dresser and open the bottom one where you find the sleep wear you look through finding a dark pink tank top and some black shorts they were for sleeping thinking this might work since this is a warm night and Rouge is known to get hot flashes.

So as you get the cloths Rouge was already out of the shower she walked in wearing a lavender colored robe you look but then away for a moment. 

"Oh Rouge sorry i didn't hear you come in i was gonna leave them on the door for you to put them on" you say 

"Nah its fine i usually change in my room no sweat honey" Rouge says "and besides this is the robe you bought me a while back i thought you'd like to see me in it you sure are good at picking out cloths it was so smooth and snug" Rouge says almost in a flirtatious way for a second you felt a little uncomfortable but remembered Rouge is like this a lot its usually just silliness. 

"Well you do look good in it really good" You say all of a sudden not even thinking you then widen your eyes and blush a bit Rouge only giggles "My my aren't you a one for words" Rouge says "Well you want me to leave so you can change" You ask

"Eh don't care well its a pretty hot night since its Summer i think i want to wear something else" Rouge says "okay then" You leave the room so Rouge can change in private as you close the door you then place your back on the door as your legs shake.

"Oh god Rouge looked so good in that robe why do i feel so uncomfortable" You ask quietly to yourself you blush and take a deep breath to calm yourself a few minutes later Rouge opens the door to see if you were still here and you were just standing there when you see Rouge she was wearing the black shorts but instead of the tank top she was wearing a frilly bra you only took one look and your face grew warm you didn't wanna stare you wanted some decency for Rouge. 

"Sorry about that i wanted to see if you were still there" Rouge says 

"Yeah i'm still here its okay i'm gonna sleep on the couch i'll be down stairs so good night" You turn to the stairs but Rouge stops you by taking your hand you stop and quickly turn your head to Rouge shocked by the sudden grasp Rouge was surprised as well like she didn't remember doing that she lets go.

"Oh why did i-sorry i don't know what came over me its just i think its my hormones but i'd like it if you were nearby" Rouge says she looked a little embarrassed You did to but turn back to her.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" You ask Rouge is shocked at this "Wait really i didn't mean to make you ask this i just meant if you can just stay a bit but i'd really love that" Rouge says well Rouge wasn't just being hormonal Rouge has been alone as much as you were in the past and you knew the feeling you still feel lonely sometimes but before you met all of them you were very lonely had no friends or family just yourself Rouge was in this place as well and you knew the feeling all too well. 

"hey its okay, i was very lonely too i know the feeling and i said i'd help you every step of the way so that's what this means and i know you look like you haven't gotten much sleep do you sleep better with someone?" You ask

"Recently yes but shadow has been busy the nights i was alone i barely slept so i'd really appreciate it just to help a friend" Rouge says

"Then i'll help you" You say wanting to help her get a goods night sleep.

\------------------------------

So with that said you and Rouge get in her bed and you help her settle down it was really hard with all this extra cargo Rouge settles down on her back almost like a cat asking for a belly rub Rouge wanted a little love so you agree and give her a belly rub loving how her skin had a thin layer of fur and i was really smooth and soft. Rouge was having a hard time drifting off the baby did kick a bit from time to time. 

Then you offer her a back rub and she says yes as you begin to work on her back it was nothing but knots like she's never had one before as you rub the sore muscles on the back and shoulders it was a bit painful at first but then Rouge basks in your touch when it felt better. After more rubbing and massages Rouge was beginning to drift off she was finally feeling sleepy. Rouge settles down on her side you end it with some more belly rubbing. 

Rouge then yawns and her droopy eyes begin to close "Ahh, thanks for that, i really needed this" Rouge barely says it but you heard it.

"glad i can help it was nice to spend the night with someone get some rest good night Rouge" You say and Rouge closes her eyes you smile for a moment and drift off as well finally getting a good nights sleep with a friend.


End file.
